


I Stumble And Fall (I Won't Let This Go)

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason left Tim had been expecting it, it was a vicious little voice in his head that told him that it would happen eventually, that Jason would get tired of him and leave just like everyone else had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Stumble And Fall (I Won't Let This Go)

\---

When Jason left Tim had been expecting it, it was a vicious little voice in his head that told him that it would happen eventually, that Jason would get tired of him and leave just like everyone else had. But Tim had held on, he loved Jason he made the world that much brighter and more full of hope and that was all Tim needed to push that voice away for good. Or so he thought. 

But when Jason did leave, with a new team and a new purpose Tim fell behind, he stumbled and fell breaking bones and shattering his hope as Jason didn't look back for him, more concerned with what he was chasing than what he was breaking. 

But even as he watched the light fade from his life, the darkness creeping in to his vision as it always does in Gotham Tim couldn't help but think that if he had known that the last kiss he shared with Jason really was their last then he would have asked for more, even if that would soon be a memory that pushed and pulled at the corner of his mind until he let the shadows crowd his mind and colour his actions in the red. 

And in the end, when Jason left and Tim let that little voice in his head pull him down to his knees he finally learnt that everyone he cared for, everyone he loved, would always leave him in the end.

(And he couldn't remember why he thought Jason would be any different.)

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sum 41 'With Me' - 
> 
> "I don't want this moment to ever end,  
> Where everything's nothing without you.  
> I'd wait here forever just to, to see you smile,  
> 'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you.
> 
> Through it all, I've made my mistakes.  
> I stumble and fall, but I mean these words.
> 
> I want you to know,  
> With everything I won't let this go.  
> These words are my heart and soul.  
> I'll hold on to this moment, you know,  
> As I bleed my heart out to show,  
> And I won't let go.
> 
> Thoughts read, unspoken, forever in vow,  
> And pieces of memories fall to the ground.  
> I know what I didn't have, so I won't let this go,  
> 'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you."


End file.
